Talk:John Meier
Nuke guard I think the nuke guard could maybe be played by John Meier - however there's like no decent shots of his face. I e-mailed John who couldn't say for sure if it was him based on the pics and wasn't sure if he did it or not--Acer4666 (talk) 13:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see how that resembles him at all. I know this is old and probably an abandoned topic but I thought I'd post another finding here: :CTU Agent at Hauser Residence :That stinks that he's unsure about the role in Day 2 though.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:25, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::When you say "I don't see how that resembles him at all" - you mean the nuke guard? I'm by no means certain, but just the hairline and facial expression that I can make out reminds me of him. I don't think the pictures are good enough quality to either confirm or deny that it is him. ::The picture of CTU agent you're posting as a "finding" - do you mean you think John Meier played him (sorry to ask but you haven't actually said)? I would say with almost certainty that isn't him--Acer4666 (talk) 02:33, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Was it known if Oliver Keller did any early stunt work in Day 2? Or did his website/emails/sources state that he was only involved in the preceding season?? I'm suspecting this is him from the second pic alone. I figured it could've been Christopher Leps but that's most unlikely.------Gunman6 (talk) 07:34, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Better send a gif or something like that. It's hard to tell from just one single picture, especially when they have perhaps over a thousand stunt roles over their career. Maybe a moving reel can better illustrate the role and help they remember. --William (talk) 13:23, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Compound guard I think this is Meier, especially when compared with the similar profile shot of him as Kingsley's man in Day 2. There's another shot of this character here--Acer4666 (talk) 13:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :I think so not. Then he would play 3 different characters in one episode. That's a lot for 1 episode. --Station7 (talk) 21:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::That makes it more likely, because he was on-set anyway. Tony Donno played 3 characters in Day 2: 10:00am-11:00am. I'm talking about what they look like--Acer4666 (talk) 21:16, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Gunman6 here on a different machine which won't log me in ... Technically, it's two character roles since he wore the same wardrobe and make-up and simply got killed twice but point taken. I still think the nose and hairline look suspiciously like Johnny Boy.----Gunman6 (talk) 07:34, January 15, 2013 (UTC) No, I think so not. --Station7 (talk) 20:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :@Station7 have you watched the scene on DVD to check, or are you just going off the picture? Are you able to?--Acer4666 (talk) 02:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Acer4666, I am basing it on the picture. --Station7 (talk) 16:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Having watched the scene I am convinced that it is definitely John Meier - I would really prefer not to have to bother him with another e-mail to confirm. Are you definitely opposing this being added to the page?--Acer4666 (talk) 16:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I want an e-mail to confirm it. So your answer is yes. ;) --Station7 (talk) 17:06, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I was already 99% sure of it, but for your benefit he sent this: ::::Note that getting e-mail confirmation cannot be a requirement for adding roles we spot or it will be a completely impractical system. If you had actually watched the scene I'm sure you would have agreed with me--Acer4666 (talk) 01:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Henderson pic Is there a Christopher Henderson available? --Station7 (talk) 16:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Season 6 role? : So whoever added the information about him being in Season 6, should we go ahead and note that he's the only other actor/performer to be in every season of the show beside stye lead star, Kiefer?--Gunman6 (talk) 00:50, March 22, 2014 (UTC) : If you can find a shot of him appearing in front of the camera in Season 6, then yes--Acer4666 (talk) 11:56, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :: OK so you have yet to get a shot of him appearing on-camera during Season 6. I spotted him in the documentary, which is why I added it to the page, but couldn't find him in the episode. Unless we can get a shot of him from the episode, we can't say for sure he appeared in the season playing a civilian. --Acer4666 (talk) 03:08, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, so this is what this about? In the past, we've used production-only stills for various performers and it's speculation to believe he didn't appear in the episode as there are several performers present wearing the same business suit he is seen wearing. --Gunman6 (talk) 06:21, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::I have looked in the episode and cannot say for sure which person is him, if any of them are. Therefore the speculative thing to do would be to say I could see him in the episode. He could be driving one of the cars, he could be on the street, he could have not made it to the final cut of the episode.--Acer4666 (talk) 09:49, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::There is no assumption or anything that would give one the belief that he didn't make the final cut so it again falls back to speculation. If we were to assume that anyone who we don't directly see except in behind-the-scenes footage, then numerous roles of Erik Rondell, Christopher Leps, Troy Gilbert and various others would fall under this same inclusion. --Gunman6 (talk) 19:23, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::No, you're wrong, with every role I have added to any stunt performers page, I have watched the episode and found them there, based on their appearance in the BTS footage. Give me any example and I will tell you where they appear in the episode. I couldn't do this after I spotted John Meier in the S6 one - so I didn't list it as a definite role on his page.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:23, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::We haven't found Scott Waugh and Cooper Taylor except in behind-the-scenes footage. Jennifer Caputo doubling of the character Bridgit has yet to be seen outside of a phone/email confirmation and Cole S. McKay was never confirmed from any interview, resume or phone conversing last I checked. :::::I let most of this slide because I take it with a grain of salt unlike the various characters who we keep making wild guesses about. There were at least 8 different stunt performers seen before the whole filming and all were wearing dark brown or gray suits, just like Meier. There is nothing to make one assume that he's not in the scene one way or another and since there's no reason to assume that he's not, we can imply that he's in the scene. This isn't like a stunt double where he had a 50/50 chance of actually being used. --Gunman6 (talk) 23:06, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Scott Waugh is seen on the raised area of the compound, shot by the marines, he is the furthest left of the three there. Cooper Taylor is in the lower area - when the marines land and shoot the guys there, he is the one furthest forward (you see him being directed to be there by Matt Taylor in the feature). Jennifer Caputo doubled Bridgit on her bike and when she got shot, I just haven't grabbed screenshots of that yet for her page. I watched all the episodes and found all these people. Where a BTS shot is clearer than a screengrab, we go for the clearer shot, but every time I checked that they appear in the episode. I go to a lot of effort to make sure everyone said to appear in front of the camera actually does, so I have to keep that standard up.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:47, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, even if you couldn't find them in the episode, it would be best to still include them on here. Meier from the special feature could've easily been in one of the cars or been on the street. If we're unsure of which exact role, we can simply say he appeared in the episode. I understand you having procedures to follow but I still don't see a reason to doubt as to why he wouldn't make the final cut.--Gunman6 (talk) 03:33, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::But the information that we know is included on this page. The fact he was behind the scenes during the filming of that stunt is already on this page (I added it), and the picture from the feature can go on his gallery. But to definitively state he appeared in the episode and was "the only performer besides Sutherland to appear in every season" (a fact that is now moot anyway because there's no way he'll appear in Live Another Day), is speculation, because neither I nor you or anyone else has found him in the episode. I don't need definitive proof he didn't appear in the episode to oppose this - you need definitive proof he did appear in the episode, which you don't have.--Acer4666 (talk) 12:36, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Then we can simply reword it that he appeared in the first eight seasons. Yes, there is definitive proof needed that he didn't appear as Meier doesn't remember which roles he provided for the show (or most of his resume) so there is no email to confirm and the special features have shown him working on the episode. You are using speculation due to not seeing him in the darkly-lit scene and using "definitive proof" as an excuse to not include him when there's many educated guesses for the various stunt pages overall.--Gunman6 (talk) 17:44, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Acer4666 and speculation; those 2 don't fit together actually. I am with Acer on this one. The only thing we have as "proof" is a Behind the scenes picture, but not a picture from him appearing in the episode itself. If you have a picture of him appearing in the episode, then it's no problem. --Station7 (talk) 22:21, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah it's pretty simple: if you can get a screenshot from the episode, and point out where he is and why it's him, then we can say he appeared in the episode. If not, we can say he appeared on the BTS feature and most likely appeared in the episode. I don't see what the problem is. :::::You keep making vague references to some other "guesses" that (presumably) I have made; but anytime I challenge you to provide specifics, I can justify anything I've added. If somewhere on the wiki we have made the claim that someone appeared in an episode, we need to be able to back that claim up by showing exactly when and where they did so.--Acer4666 (talk) 00:24, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I find Erik Rondell's role as one of Bishop's men questionable as there are numerous masked men and he might've been there for re-shoots while the whole Day 2 CTU explosion is a mess in terms of many stunt actors and real actors being used interchangeably despite the caution taken in the featurette. J.J. Perry's roles in Day 3 and 5 weren't confirmed last I checked and Eugene Collier was just matched up due to it being a similar resemblance but not through any other confirmation last I checked.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:38, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::Rondell plays the man behind Justin Sundquist in the tunnel, the first shot by Molly O'Connor. They can be seen rehearsing and acting out the scene in the special feature. :::::As for the CTU explosion, again you haven't given specifics, but it's possible to match up the people from the feature with the people on-screen using their costumes and positions when rehearsing the scene. Look: http://postimg.org/image/s58orye15/, http://postimg.org/image/jkfd0s3ux/, http://postimg.org/image/5f9jyyutl/, http://postimg.org/image/wseqtq1e1/, http://postimg.org/image/8o9qgrky7/ :::::Collier and JJ Perry are a completely different issue. You're debating whether or not the resemblance is good enough. Sometimes visual reference is all we can go on, as I've said, we cannot require e-mail verification as a necessity for adding people. I believe the visual similarity is strong enough in those cases. Don't just go off the pictures, watch the scenes - I'd suggest you invest in some DVDs of the show in order to check out the scenes in decent quality.--Acer4666 (talk) 17:46, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I own the first seven seasons and Redemption and don't see the comparison after playing back the select scenes from Season 3, 5 or 7. I am aware that there are numerous people who have continued to come back and provide uncredited stunts and that not everyone can be confirmed, I don't see the resemblance after playing back either Perry or Collier's scenes. --Gunman6 (talk) 22:35, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Another Day 2 role? I haven't examined this scene in awhile but given how there's various stunt performers in this same scene, might it be possible Meier was as well as seen from this scene here? --Gunman6 (talk) 21:44, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :You haven't watched the scene? But you're guessing that the man with his back to the camera is John Meier, is that what you're saying?--Acer4666 (talk) 18:00, August 15, 2014 (UTC) 5x17 LAPD cop File:5x17 bank cop.jpg| File:5x17 bank cop2.jpg| As one of the LAPD respond cops at City Trust and Savings? --William (talk) 13:33, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, could be - and it kind of looks like Dustin Meier is his partner getting out of the other door!--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:45, June 3, 2019 (UTC) ::There isn't a good pic of his face but I doubt it's Dustin. --William (talk) 15:04, June 4, 2019 (UTC) :::Hm yeah, I was mainly going off the hairline but they have different ears. I guess the hairline was all I really had to go on for the other cop as well--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:44, June 4, 2019 (UTC)